


ICould be Good for You

by eyeless_soul



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1874661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeless_soul/pseuds/eyeless_soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey Fans of this work.</p><p>I didn't like the way this story was going, so I have taken it down to revamp it.</p><p>Check back often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ICould be Good for You

It's gone for now, but it will be back.

Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
